CubaxReader
by BonnaSama
Summary: A story about how Cuba saves you and the two of you become friends and maybe later on, something more. (WARNING: Characters slightly OOC. This is my first published fanfic.)
1. Before reading!

Hello!

I just wanted to say a few things before you read this.

1. France's character. Some people won't agree with how I wrote him. But, It's my story, you choose to read this so you are going to have to deal with how I write the characters.

2. I made reader kind of ooc. I didn't really mean for this to happen but, it made the story a little better in some ways then making you seem like an emotionless doll.

3. This will be in parts, mainly because I wanted to finally get this posted and it would take forever for me to write the whole thing and maybe be a month before I got it up here.

4. Cuba might not be how you expect him to be, from his name to his personality. His character isn't all that developed so I just went with how I see him.

5. Lastly, I'm sorry if there is any grammar mistakes or misspellings.

Enjoy this story and if you have any advice, please tell me. I don't mind criticism.

-BonnaSama


	2. Part 1

World Academy- a huge school filled with students of different countries. It has many unique people: from the American jock Alfred, who claims to be the hero of the school, to Feli, a sweet pasta-loving Italian and member of the Newspaper Club. The thing about this school is that all of the students are personifications of their country. You are a new Island country that is small, but is now a popular tourist place. Your name is _.

It's your first year at the academy, so far it has been tough, considering you have tons of bigger countries wanting to own you... Such as Alfred, Arthur, Ivan, and Francis. During this past year, you've learned all the best hiding spots, in case one of them see's you. Its pretty sad you have to hide from those buffoons. Hey, what is a smaller country suppose to do when bigger, stronger countries chase them?

You at least have two great friends to help you out, Matthew and Ricardo. Matthew is the personification of Canada, a sweet, quiet spoken guy who carries around a polar bear! You don't know how people don't notice him. It's not everyday you see someone carry around a polar bear. But what should you suspect from a school whose students are countries?

Your other knight in dreadlocks is Ricardo, the personification of Cuba. He can be loud and likes to tease his friends, but he has a sweet side and protects the people close to him.

As you walk to the hide out, known as the 'Man-cave,' You think back to the time you first met Ricardo and Matthew. It's a day you will never forget.

It was a normal day for you at the time, Francis was chasing you like normal, trying to get you too marry him. You were running down a wide, empty hallway; everyone else was in class. Francis had spotted you coming out the girl's restroom and he took the opportunity to have some alone time with you.

You turn a corner; sweat was starting to bead up on your forehead and you were starting to pant. "Ohon hon hon~" The familiar annoying laugh was coming in close. Hearing that laugh in this situation makes it feel like you are a victim in a horror movie.

You turn another corner you have never been down before. Francis' footsteps were getting closer, now just a few feet away. You pushed your legs harder and looked around trying to find a place to hide untill Francis was bored looking for you.

Arms wrap around you from behind, squeezing the air out of your body. He put his lips close to your ear. "I got you my petit pays~" (Small Country) his breath tickled your neck. "L...Let go!" You started to shake, scared of being in his arms.

"Aw~ Calm down, _! How 'bout we marry like Roderich and Elizaveta? You will 'ave ze joy of marrying an amazing lover and great cook hon hon"

"Thanks, but no," You said trying to squirm out of his tight grip. He started to stroke your (H/C) hair, his fingers twirling the strands.

"Such beautiful (H/L) hair, _..."

"You are being a creep, Francis...If you don't let go, you will regret it!" you said trying to sound as threatening as possible.

Your country is small and peaceful; you typically don't resort to violence, but when it calls for it, you are'nt afraid to fight back.

"You are so tiny _! You can't do anything to bad to moi!" (Me)

To prove him wrong, you started to violently thrash around and scream your head off.

"Shush, my petit pays."(small country) He put his hand over your mouth; a little to loosely, because you bit into his palm and earned a big French yelp.

"That's what you get!" You bellowed. Sadly, his arm was still around your waist.

"What is going on here?!" A thick, husky voice was heard from behind you and heavy-foot steps were padding down the hall.

In a hurry, Francis tightened his grip on your waist and put his bleedng hand over your mouth again, harder this time.

"Oh, bonjour! Ricardo right? I'm just playing a game with my dear wife." You mentally face-palmed at his terrible lie.

As he was distracted with this new person, you tried to knaw at the flesh of his hands; but with his hands so tight you could barely open your mouth.

Ricardo came around, his tall tan-self presented himself in front of the two. He was big, with dark brown dreadlocks and chocolate brown eyes. He looked awkward in his school blazer and slacks. A scowl was present on his face. Looking at him, you realize he is in your algebra class. He always quietly sat in the back, listening to music on a old cd player and sometimes he lightly stomped to the beat.

Hopefully, He isn't a big idiot and buys into Francis's story. "Your wife?"

"Yes isn't she mignon?"

"A steak?"

You're doomed.


	3. Part 2

**Okay, here is part 2. I hope you all like it! Reviews make me smile :D**

**DO NOT OWN HETALIA! (Or you, just the things you do in here.)**

Where we left off..

"Yes, isn't she mignon?"

"A steak?"

You're doomed.

"No! Not a steak! You're thinking of filet mignon, which means 'cute steak' and if my wife was a steak she would be a precious little filet mignon but I don't s'ink of her as a piece of meat.."

Somehow, he is able to go on and on about how you are not in fact, meat and that you are far superior than filet mignon.

"Whatever maniqui." (dummy) Last I heard you weren't married and that chica was a single-loner island."

"W...What?" He nervously laughed. "You're mistaken, (y/n) and I are madly in love. She is just shy 'nd keeps our love life a secret. Isn't that right my amour?"

You snorted and rolled your eyes.

"Doesn't seem like your 'Amour' is all that into you. Actually, it seems like she down right hates you man. So, i'll give you 5 seconds to let the island chick go."

Francis went still against you, but his hand was still firmly planted over your mouth.

"5" Ricardo took a heavy, dramatic step closer.

"4" Francis starts to shake.

"3" Ricardo smirks, a dark sadistic grin.

"2" Francis unknowingly, loosens his hand.

"1!" You chomped on his hand.

Francis screams and clutches his hand. That bite will definitely leave a mark he can look back upon to remember this joyous moment.

"You deserved that! Also, lay off the girly lotion. You taste like grandma!"

Coughing, you looked up at Ricardo: meeting his eyes you wheezed out,

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, we should probably get away from 'your husband'. He looks unstable."

Looking back, Francis was holding his hand and glaring in both of your directions.

"Lets...Run." Ricardo suggested. He grabbed your hand firmly and started to jog off. You blushed lightly because of his giant hand on yours. HIs hand is big and calloused. He held firmly, but he was somehow slightly gentle in the way he pulled you along. In your head you dubbed him the 'somewhat gentle giant.'

"Where are we going?"

Breathlessly he replied, "You will see, just hold on! We don't want your 'Amour" to catch you!"

"Please don't say that!"

You could see on the corner of his face that he was grinning. You couldn't help but smile yourself. This guy was someone you didn't know what to make of, he was kind enough to save you, but he can be a annoying teaser.

But how can you not like this person?

**In the next part, Canada will show up! I would also like to say, sorry to all the France fans, I know some people won't like how I made him out to be on here, but I was either going to do him, or Russia as the chaser. I like France, I am not a France hater I swear! **

**-BonnaSama**


	4. Part 3

**Hello, thank you for continuing to read this! I'm hoping to make this a little longer than the last part. I have no idea if you guys even read this little intro thing every time, but just to let you all know, I am starting on my Naruto fanfiction if any of you are interested. I so far have character details written down and a idea of how I want it to go. I was also thinking of another Hetalia fanfic,... Hmmm ideas, ideas! **

Today was just becoming a long hectic day for you. From the moment you woke up, you realized you over slept since you didn't reset your alarm clock. Then, you couldn't find the blazer to your uniform; forcing yourself to have to go with only the dress shirt and (pants/skirt). After that ordeal, you practically ran to your first period. You slammed open the door to have everyone in class stare at you and realize that this was in fact, the wrong class. And of course now you are in the situation we left off on. Beginning with Francis chasing you and Ricardo, the personification of Cuba, rescuing you like some dreadlocked knight in a over-sized blazer.

Ricardo and you round a corner and stop to take a breath. You two have been turning corners and running around for a while now.

You look over at him, he was panting heavily and was bending over with his hands on his knees. His dreadlocks that were put in a ponytail seemed to be coming a little undone. He looked really worn out and it seems like he wasn't use to running this much.

After a few deep breaths he whispered exasperatedly, "I think I need to cut back on all that ice cream.."

You paid no mind to his comment considering you didn't know how to reply to it, and peeked around the corner to see if Francis was lurking behind.

Satisfied that no one was there, you let out a heavy sigh and slid back against the wall. Today was to close of a call. Never had any of the countries that chased after you have gotten as far as that. Sure, they chase you, but you always manage to escape in time for them to really grab you.

'What am I going to do if that happens again? I'm so lucky Ricardo was there. What would I do if he wasn't? I might have been able to escape but there is no guarantee that I would. I'm so weak.." These thoughts ran through your head as the two of you rested there together. Your face was becoming forlorn and your hands were clutched into little fists.

**Ricardo's pov~ **

Ricardo took off his blazer and aired out his shirt. His breathing was becoming normal once again. He looked over to you and noticed the sad look on your face and the tear that was starting to form in your eye.

His eyes widened. He wasn't good at consoling people. He also didn't like tears. Well, he would like tears from America but that's different.

He scooted closer to you and patted your shoulder. "Come on now, cheer up. Don't worry about Francis. If he comes back i'll just beat him up. No big deal!"

He would be happy to beat him up. He didn't like seeing you like this. He may of just met you, but he had a kind heart for people he actually liked. He automatically took to you; he didn't really know why. He didn't need a reason. He is the type of person who doesn't over think things or has to know the reason for stuff.

"I..I don't know what to do. What if it happens again? I guess I'm still not strong enough to take care of myself.." The girl seemed to be in her own world of thought.

"Hey! Don't talk like that! Don' just rely on yourself! You have me now. If you need some help come to me! I'll be your own personal bodyguard!"

If she needs help, he will gladly give it to her.

"I can't ask you to help me.." She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Who said anything about asking? I'm going to if you like it or not!" Ricardo smirked at the girl who was gaping at him.

Shes not getting rid of me that easily.

**Sorry this came out shorter than I hoped. I'm having a terrible case of writers block and I haven't found too much time to write. I also lost the notes for this part that I was going to put in this story that had Canada join in ^.^' I guess either next chapter or the next one after it will have him. Please review~ **

**-BonnaSama**


End file.
